


A Joxter in Snufkin’s Clothing

by lemonbranch



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Coercion, Not Beta Read, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbranch/pseuds/lemonbranch
Summary: Joxter makes a disguise to give Moomin a fright.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Mumintrollet | Moomintroll, Past Snufkin / Moomin
Kudos: 5





	A Joxter in Snufkin’s Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR GORE AND PSYCHOLOGICAL HORROR ELEMENTS, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU.  
> I may eventually make an AU of this where Joxter doesn’t reveal himself. Or one where this was just a nightmare. I do like writing fluff as much as I like writing painful stuff. :P My grammar may not make that much sense, my apologies.

**JOXTER’S POV**

I threw on Snufkin’s hat, smock and the mask I’ve thrown together.  _ Besides, Snufkin won’t need these anyways. _ I looked down at myself and realized that, yes, I looked exactly like Snufkin.

Of course, there were a few differences, like the mask wasn’t the pleasant peachy color of Snufkin, it was more pale. That was as to be expected, there was no blood supply. I could just say I’ve been quite sick recently and nobody would bat an eye, everyone in Moominvalley is awfully dense.

This would be awfully entertaining.

———

**MOOMIN’S POV**

I was quite excited when I saw that my friend, Snufkin, had returned from his travels! Though, when I flew down the stairs as fast as I could, I realized Snufkin looked and sounded quite ill. His voice had been rougher and deeper than his normal soft, silky smooth voice; he was also quite pale, his skin looking so sickly he looked like a ghost, he couldn’t see much of the pleasant pink he’d seen on Snufkin’s face before. 

“Snufkin! You need to come in immediately!” I’d raised my voice for emphasis, “and don’t tell me you can’t!” 

Snufkin had obliged, hesitantly, and shuffled inside. “Snufkin, I’m gonna go look around for something that may help you feel better, do not leave. You can explore this house in the meantime.” I looked back at him, and slid out into the semi-cold air.

———

**JOXTER’S POV**

This couldn’t have gotten any better, he asked me to stay! He thought I was just ill, exactly as planned.  _ Though, I may be ill to be doing this, right?  _ I shoved that thought right back from where it came from.

As he said, I’d started rummaging around. Through the cupboards, through the drawers, looking all around the house.

Then I found it.

A knife, pleasantly light and sharp. It felt like it was glittering for me.

Feeling the handle and blade through my hands, I realized that my hands were quite big for this knife. No bother, I wouldn’t need this for long. I shoved it into the pocket of my tunic and closed the drawers when I’d heard the click of a door opening and closing. 

“Snufkin!! I’ve found some herbs for your sickness!!” The soft, blithering  _ idiot _ shouted out.

“Yes, thank you! I’m right over here!” I shouted back, adding a cough in between words for good measure. Couldn’t get caught, now could we.

Moomin gave me a look of utter concern when he’d found me, coughing and pale. “Okay so.. this is an elderflower, it’s supposed to help you with the cold and–“ I’d raised my hand up to interrupt him, “Moomin, I know what elderflowers are for.” His eyes drooped, “..Uhh, yeah. Sorry. Anyways, drink this,” He handed me a soup, if you could even call it that. “I know it’s kind of rough but I just threw this together, I want to get it to you as fast as possible.” I’d forced it down, not wanting to look suspicious, and gave him a weak smile. 

“So.. Moomin.. do you mind sitting with me?” I’d pulled out a chair next to me and patted it. “Yeah.. sure.” 

“Moomin,” I’d turned over and put my hand on his thigh, “You must feel awfully sore after all that, hm?” Eyeing him suggestively. “Uh.. Snufkin? What are you getting at?”  _ He’s dumber than I thought,  _ I leaned in towards his ear “ _ Let’s have sex, Moomin.”  _

“Uhh.. Snufkin I think you’re way more sick than I anticipated.. You aren’t thinking clearly—” I forced that little shit’s snout up, tired of this conversation, and kissed him.

He’d kept backing away from the kiss and eventually shoved on my shoulders and panted out, “S-Snufkin, fine, but nothing further than this. Why now?” “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” I pushed his snout back once again, a lot less aggressively this time.  _ Wouldn’t want this all to be over so soon,  _ I’d thought to myself. I’d pressed myself against his mouth, disgusted but not showing it. I realized he was quite soft,  _ he’d make a nice rug _ . Eventually, after all this mind-numbing mashing, I’d realized that this was quite nice. I wondered if he’d treated Snufkin like this. I felt down into Snufkin’s tunic, which seemed pretty normal to Moomin in this situation, and snaked the knife out of the pocket, feeling suddenly angered by the thought of Moomin being with him. “Snufkin, I don’t think—” he interrupted whatever was coming out of his mouth with a sound I’ve never heard come out of a moomin before, dragging the knife down his back. I’d gotten him vulnerable, shame that this had to end.

However, I can never settle down.

“Do you know who I sound like?” I uttered into his ear, silently

“You.. sound like Snufkin, but you aren’t the Snufkin I know..” he choked out, “is this.. because you’re sick? Are you delirious..?”

“No, my friend. Think about my father, what’s his name?”

“..The Joxter, is this what this is about..? Are you angry with him?”

“No.. Moomin. Why do you think your old Snufkin is acting differently?”

“Are you not Snufkin?”

I’d pulled the Snufkin mask up off over my head, “Bingo.” 

“Is.. this about me and him? Do you not approve? Please just let me go.” 

“Mmh, no.” I’d continued tracing the nooks and crannies of his back with the blade, lightly. “Snufkin is dead, Moomin. I stole his clothes.”

The face Moomin made gave me such delight, and he started sobbing. What a beautiful sound, I wanted to hear more. I falsely comforted him, running my hands through his fur and saying such disgustingly sweet things. I brought his snout under my chin.

I dove the knife into him, again.

“J.. JOXTER!!” He sobbed again, this time out of physical pain. “CAN’T YOU JUST LET ME LEAVE?! YOU’VE ALREADY GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!”

“Quite an attitude.” I’d forced it in, harder, listening to the sounds the Moomin made. 

After doing this for a bit, giving him false hopes I’d just let him go with an ugly scar and the grief of his lover’s death, I felt him go limp.

Then I’d finally got off our space on the chair, letting the moomin fall onto the ground.

Mumriks can’t settle, after all.

I’d pulled him by an arm, out of the house, with my knife back in the tunic’s pockets. I should make that blanket, after all. Though, I’d need to find some patches and some bleach now, his fur was no longer the beautiful snow white it was.


End file.
